


Bound

by minutiae



Series: Selachimorpha [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Laiden - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Eskel (The Witcher), Mermaid Jaskier, Shark mers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/pseuds/minutiae
Summary: Lambert likes to bring Aiden gifts.<3I really don't know what the heck I'm doing, I suppose it'll eventually coalesce into a story. It was just meant for funsies, tbh
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Selachimorpha [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946740
Comments: 17
Kudos: 102





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squeakerblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakerblue/gifts), [rawrkinjd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrkinjd/gifts).



The river mouth was deep, which was useful right now. The water was brackish and full of silt, making it hard to see through. Lambert kept low, occasionally having to unhook the enormous antlers of the beast he’d found to impress Aiden from rocks and underwater logs. The long, slender mako mer was fast, incredibly so. Lambert never tired of how he’d twine delightedly around his own shorter, broader body when he’d found some exotic, interesting beast on his sneaky trips upriver. The sparkle of delight and the flirty smile directed his way made him daring, willing to use every ounce of his cunning to impress him.   
  
Unfortunately his brothers, especially Eskel, would scold him when they found out how far he’d gone this time. Eskel had no chance of heading upstream. He was the only shark mer he knew of who wasn’t made sick and dizzy by the lack of salt in the water, but Eskel’s sheer size would get him caught nearly immediately. The enormous whale shark mer worried over his family’s safety, often loudly and with a heavy, disapproving eyebrow lifted.   
  
So it was only Lambert who ever brought back strange land animals. The most interesting so far had been a large, green snapping beast who fought and rolled and hissed. It didn’t last long in the deep salt of the sea.    
  
This beast, however, was broader around than even he was. The antlers were as broad and wide across as his chest, and he had a huge hoofprint bruise on his back from when the wild beast tried to kick him.    
  
As he finally slipped through the delta, his prize dragging behind him, Aiden exploded up beside him, silt and detritus cast up by the violence of his arrival. He startled momentarily at the beast, but was too wound up and agitated to be impressed.   
  
“Oh!” He frowned. “That’s. Very big. Much bigger than that hairy one with the sharp teeth. But leave it, leave it. Hunters caught a mer, Lamb, you need to help him!”    
  
He was  _ not  _ leaving this catch behind, but sped up to follow as best he could, Aiden desperately pointing at a boat being dragged up onto the beach. They left Lambert’s prize wedged between two large rocks, as Aiden rocketed back and forth, gathering heavy stones. Lambert crept up slowly, watching the hunters drag a fighting, screaming mer onto the beach. He was quite pretty, as slender as Aiden but instead of the pale greys and blues of the shark mers he knew, he was the brightest glittery blue Lambert had ever seen. His tail shimmered like the inside of the abalone shell Aiden had found once, carving it into a pendant that Lambert never took off.    
  
Aiden popped up, his long hair floating around him as they peered above the surf.   
  
“I need to go now before they get much farther. Start throwing the rocks on a count of three.”   
  
Aiden shifted, ready to rise up and start pelting the attackers. They’d played this deadly game many times, and Aiden’s accuracy was surpassed only by Geralt’s. Lambert left him to his weaponry as he swam back down through the surf. He needed speed. This little trick was one Aiden’s brother Gaetan had taught him. The tiger shark mer was smaller than most, but no less deadly. He had a habit of beaching himself deliberately to drag hunters back into the surf. Lambert wasn’t nearly as practiced at this move yet, but had delighted in snatching small, curly haired yapping beasts from beneath the feet of their masters.    
  
He may not be as fast as Aiden, but he was just as powerful. When he burst out of the waves, sliding up the beach with speed, snarling and clawing himself closer to the hunters, they screamed and ran. Most were already bloodied and disoriented by Aiden’s projectiles.    
  
Lambert wrapped a hand around the pretty, sparkly mer’s tail, and dragged him, still snarling, back towards the surf. The bound mer twisted and writhed and bucked, the featherlike fin slapping at his arm and torso. One of the hunters got brave and dared to come close enough to jab at Lambert with a lance. They never remembered that without the water resistance, merfolk were  _ much _ faster on dry land. Especially the shark mers. The lance was snatched out of the hunter’s hand in a flash of movement. One more moment and Lambert grabbed the hunter’s ankle, dropping him on his back where he was pinned down, the lance buried through his chest and deep into the sand with a roar.    
  
Tired of the attempts to stop him, he twisted the man’s head off with a bloody, slick snap, and flung it at his compatriots. He reached for the pretty little mer, with eyes as blue as the lagoon Eskel protected, and then they suddenly found themselves being dragged back into the surf by an impatient Aiden.    
  
Once safe in the deep they managed to get the gag and bindings off the sweet little mer. This proved to be a tricky task with Aiden twining his way around Lambert’s body, ignoring the growls Lambert leveled at him at the interruptions. Aiden wasn’t satisfied until he was caught in a deep, searching kiss, the kind that made him forget the world around him. Lambert found himself utterly distracted, fingers buried in Aiden’s hair, content with the entirety of his focus being the mer wrapped around him.    
  
The delicate cough of the flushing mer caught their attention, and Aiden slid enticingly up through his arms, dragging his tail deliberately across the broad plane of Lambert’s chest. He twisted, turning to swim around the little mer in the way he knew Lambert liked to watch. The pretty mer was injured, one arm held strangely and the scent of blood blooming off his back.    
  
“You’re hurt. If you come with us, I’ll take you to my brother, he’s good at healing.”    
  
“Thank you. For saving me…”    
  
“Lambert,” he waved a hand at the cheeky smile of the mer shark lazily swimming figure eights around them both. “This is Aiden.”    
  
“Ah. I’m Jaskier.” The pretty mer sketched a slight bow, pretty fins on display, rippling in the current. 


End file.
